


My Family, By Ben Braeden

by jedipati



Series: Heaven, Hell, and A Mechanic [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11 year old POV, Crack, Gen, Post Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The version that absolutely will not be turned in to the teacher, Ben Braeden, so help me God!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family, By Ben Braeden

My family used to be very small, but since Dean came to live with us, it’s gotten a lot bigger. It used to be just my Mom, whose name is Lisa, and her parents. Mom’s a yoga instructor. That means she can put her feet behind her head. Until last year, she and I were the only ones who lived in the house.

Mom’s Mom and Dad live in Michigan. I only see them twice a year. Grandma is a dentist and Grandpa is a librarian. They’re boring.

About a year ago, Dean came to live with us. He’s awesome, and I wish he was actually my dad. But he’s better than any dad I could have.

Dean works as a mechanic, and he has a wicked awesome 1967 Chevy Impala. He can fix any car, and he’s teaching me how to fix cars, too. But before he was a mechanic, he was a Hunter.

And I don’t mean that he hunted deer. Dean and his brother Sam killed the bad creatures. When I was eight, I was kidnapped and replaced by a thing that wanted to eat Mom. Dean and Sam saved us and a bunch of others.

Last year, Dean retired after he and Sam kept the apocalypse from happening. They beat the devil and sent him back to Hell.

After they beat the devil, Sam took over Hell. Now he rules the demons and tells them what to do. Dean says that some demons don’t like him, so a bunch of demons that like Sam are guarding us. I’ve never seen them. Sam says he has to make sure we’re safe.

Adam helps Sam. He’s Sam and Dean’s half brother. That means he has the same dad they do, but a different mom. He’s cool. He didn’t know he had half brothers until last year, and he’s a lot younger then Sam and Dean. He never Hunted, but he’s a Prince of Hell now. He’s got a Hell Hound pet named Zig. Zig likes to jump on me and lick my nose.

Dean has a friend who’s like their brother, so I’m putting him here too. His name is Castiel, and he’s a little weird. He’s an angel, and he’s got a fancy title. Right now, he’s ruling Heaven until God wants the job again.

Castiel doesn’t always understand the way I talk- but that’s ok. He always asks, unlike a lot of adults. He can fly and go anywhere in the world instantly. He’s really smart, but he won’t tell me the answers to my homework.

Dean’s parents are both dead, and I never met them. But Bobby helped raise Sam and Dean, so he’s like a father to them.

He’s a Hunter too, and he’s killed a lot of fuglies. Fuglies are what Dean sometimes calls monsters. He taught me how to shoot in his yard. When Bobby isn’t working as a Hunter, he runs Singer Salvage Yard, and he said that when I’m fourteen, we’ll pick out one of his wrecks and spend two years fixing it. I’ll get to drive it when I’m sixteen.

So, that’s my family. We’re not all related, but Bobby says “Family don’t end with blood.”


End file.
